Let me go
by Anna Mills Pierce
Summary: Quiero dejar de sentir este sentimiento que me ha perseguido desde hace tiempo, lo único que anhelo es su felicidad y conmigo nunca la obtendrá. Por ese motivo, renunció a mi vida que pronto acabará, mientras mi recuerdo se extingue de la memoria de los habitantes de Storybrooke,de Henry, de Emma. Moriré como Regina, de una forma digna,tendré mi final feliz. Así que, déjame ir.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos/as. Soy Anna y soy novata en escribir fanfics Swan-Queen. He escrito fanfics de parejas como Brittana pero nunca de Swan-Queen, que es una de mis favoritas. Ayer se me ocurrió esta historia y pues he decidido subirla. No os aburriré mucho más.

Debo aclarar que ni Once upon a time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es producto de mi imaginación. Algunos lugares son imaginarios.

Esto es la introducción de mi historia. ¡Comentad, para saber is os ha gustado!:)

**Introducción**

La odio,odio a toda la maldita gente de este pueblo. Sino fuera por Henry,ya me habría ido y dejado a todos esos odiosos habitantes de Storybrooke. Hace meses que se supo la verdad,que todos recuperaron su memoria,su odio hacia la reina malvada. Lo peor de todo, es que hasta Henry llego a odiarme y aún siente un poco de recelo hacia mí. No puedo redimirme por todos los actos que he cometido en nombre de la reina malvada. Pero, solo quiero morir como Regina, quiero que Henry se sienta orgulloso de mi cambio,pero debo de admitirlo, nunca podré dejar de que me veáis como el monstruo que era. Por ese motivo, decido alejarme de él,no quiero que mi pequeño príncipe deje a un lado su felicidad. Sé que contigo estará bien,que le querrás y le educarás. Lo único que te pido es que mantengas en la memoria de Henry que le quería con toda mi alma, que esto no es culpa suya. Hace tiempo llevo sintiendo que este no es mi sitio, que quiero reunirme con los amores de mi vida aunque deje atrás al más importante. Emma,cuida de él, yo estaré cuidándolo desde arriba como su ángel de la guarda. Si, quien iba a pensar que la reina malvada al final tenía un corazón y hasta creía en el cielo. Yo nunca he sido muy religiosa, pero ahora que veo como todo esto se acaba, me doy cuenta de que me quiero aferrar a algo, a una posibilidad de creer que encontraré mi final feliz.

Pd: Tú y yo nunca no hemos llevado muy bien,para mí siempre has sido un obstáculo en mi relación con Henry. Pero, él es tu hijo también , te quiere y te admira. Solo hazle sentir orgulloso de ti.

Adiós señorita Swan.

…...

Aparté el pelo de mi cara,lentamente me levanté y cogí aquella carta. Suspiré al ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi vida pronto acabaría, mis enemigos se alegrarían con mi muerte,mi dolor se iría,se terminaría todo este sufrimiento. Agarré el abrigo y fui hacia mi querido coche, arranqué y me dirigí hacia la comisaría. Cuando llegué,vi como Swan y Henry, iban felices hacia casa de los "Charming". Mi cabeza me decía que esto estaba bien, él estaría bien. Sin embargo ,mi corazón me decía que debía de estar al lado de Henry,que sería feliz. Hice caso omiso y me dirigí, hacia el puente de los deseos. Sonreí,pidiendo en mi interior que fuera feliz, que me recordará. El viento impactaba en mi cara de una manera en la que me sentía viva,humana.

Cerré los ojos,mi corazón y mi pulso estaban acelerados. Hoy la reina malvada moriría para siempre y Regina tan solo sería un recuerdo que con el tiempo se borraría de sus memorias.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos de nuevo. Sé que han pasado algunos días desde que subí pero aquí estoy,tenía exámenes y no pude actualizar antes,lo siento. Espero que el capítulo os guste. Gracias a todas las que me comentásteis,vuestros comentario me han motivado a subir:) jaja. Nada más que decir...

**Capítulo 1: Déjame morir como Regina**

Cerré los ojos,mi corazón y mi pulso estaban acelerados. Hoy la reina malvada moriría para siempre y Regina tan solo sería un recuerdo que con el tiempo se borraría de sus memorias.

Lancé un gran suspiró y decidida con un leve balanceo,dejé mi cuerpo caer. Los recuerdos de mi vida pasaban por mis ojos,veía a Henry cuando lo conocí por primera vez,la muerte de Daniel,las peleas con Swan,la muerte de mi madre,el odio hacia mí,la soledad que sentí cuando Henry me abandonó por Swan. Sentía como poco a poco mi vida se estaba acabando,mi fuerza se iba desvaneciendo,notaba como la magia iba desapareciendo de mi cuerpo,mi mente no respondía,el aire chocaba contra todo mi cuerpo,lo que provocaba en mí un inmenso sentimiento de libertad.

-Regina-gritó una voz desconocida, esa voz caló en mi cuerpo,abrí los ojos y observé como la distancia que me separaba del agua era poca,sin embargo estaba estática,no lo podía entender,debía de haber muerto ya.

-Regina-volvió a gritar esa voz,ya con mis cincos sentido, me dí cuenta de a quien pertenecía esa voz,era de Swan.

De repente,sentí como algo me arrastraba hacia arriba,sentía como mi piel se erizaba y mis latidos eran cada vez más rápidos,me elevaba lentamente hasta que Swan me agarró y me dejó en el frío suelo. No me moví ni un milímetro,no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Dejáme morir,Swan por favor-supliqué yo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-No puedo-contestó ella acercándose a mí,se sentó a mi lado y puso mi cabeza en sus piernas,yo solo cerré los ojos,no quería romper el silencio. Ahora no podía dejar de sentir vergüenza por lo que había hecho,pero no me arrepentía de haberlo intentado.

-¿Por qué Regina?-preguntó Swan mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Por qué no?-contesté yo abriendo los ojos y encontrándome con la ruda mirada de la rubia.

-Regina-suspiró pesadamente,quitando su mano de mi cabeza-no te das cuentas de que hay gente a la que le importas-dijo ella mirándome fijamente. En ese momento la risa se apoderó de mi mientras Swan me miraba extrañada.

-Swan, no me hagas reír,nadie se daría cuenta de que había desaparecido,todos habríais sido más felices sin la reina malvada-contesté yo girando la cabeza para que ella no pudiera ver como una lágrima caía lentamente por mi cara.

-Henry,Mary Margaret,yo-afirmó,girando mi cara mientras lentamente secaba la lágrima que había derramado.

-Henry sería más feliz sin mí y hace tiempo que a tu madre no le importó. En cuanto a ti,siempre nos hemos llevado mal. Nos odiamos y ambas lo sabemos-sentencié yo, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Henry sufriría mucho con tu muerte,ya le abandoné yo una vez, volverías a hacer que se sintiera abandonado. Mi madre nunca ha dejado de preocuparse por ti,sigue creyendo que en tu interior,está la verdadera Regina,la frágil,la que siente y yo,nunca te he odiado. Eres la madre de mi hijo,le criaste y le educaste convirtiéndole en el chico que es ahora-replicó ella,provocando en mi miles de sentimiento. Me levanté rápidamente y corrí sin ninguna dirección,quería alejarme de lo que estaba sintiendo,mi mente no paraba de recordar las palabras que había dicho la maldita Swan.

-Regina,para-gritó Swan,yo aceleré haciendo caso omiso a su petición,giré la cabeza para ver si había perdido a Swan,pero la vi detrás de mí,seguí corriendo hasta que noté como unos brazos me rodeaban fuertemente,atrayéndome hacia ellos.

-Cálmate-susurró en mi oído, Swan.

-Suéltame-le ordené a la rubia, ella solo rio y dijo que no,suspiré y me tranquilicé.

-Puedes soltarme ya,Swan-dije yo ella,accedió.

-No te voy a dejar sola después de ver lo que intentabas hacer-sentenció ella mientras me miraba.

-¿Cómo pudiste saberlo si te vi irte con Henry?-pregunté yo,curiosa por saber como lo hizo.

-Dejé mis llaves olvidadas y volví mientras Henry se fue a casa de Mary Margaret. Cuando leí la nota,supe donde te encontrabas y corrí hacia llegar a ver como caías,sentí rabia,impotencia por no poder hacer nada,tan solo desee que volvieras de nuevo arriba,desee salvarte y sentí como la magia corría por mis venas,me concentré en lo que deseaba y conseguí salvarte, no iba a dejar que murieras,no me lo perdonaría nunca-me contó,ella yo pensé que le importaba pero alejé inmediatamente esa idea de mi cabeza.

-Swan,aléjate de mí, me voy a casa,ve con Henry,ya estoy mejor-afirmé yo, ella negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

-Hoy me quedo contigo, Henry está con David y Mary Margaret,tú me necesitas más que Henry-yo suspiré,ella me agarró y me hizo seguirle, yo obedecí,no tenía fuerzas para contradecirle.

El silencio nos invadió,pero no era un silencio incómodo,simplemente no había nada que decir y por nada del mundo rompería este silencio. Llegamos a mi casa,a mi hogar, esa casa en la que había pasado mis mejores y peores momentos. Abrí lentamente la puerta, me descalcé,me despojé de mi abrigo y con un gesto permití a Swan que entrará tímidamente.

-Swan hazme caso por una vez,ve a tu casa-dije yo notando lo incómoda que estaba.

-Me llamo Emma,deja de decirme Swan-contestó poniendo un puchero-no me vuelvas a repetir que me vaya no lo voy a hacer-sentenció ella, yo suspiré y fui hacia la cocina,necesitaba algo de vino ya que tenía que soportar a Swan.

Swan me miró y vino corriendo hacia mí,se puso delante de mí impidiendo que fuera a por mi apreciado vino.

-Nada de vino-aclaró ella frunciendo el ceño,a veces cuando estaba con Henry parecía ser una niña pequeña pero otras veces podía resultar ser adulta.

-Swan,aparta de mi camino sino quieres que te evapore-dije yo, intentando avanzar,cosa que no pude conseguir.

-Regina,sé cuando mientes,siempre lo he sabido,mi poder funciona contigo perfectamente-contestó ella sonriente empujándome hacia el comedor.

-Swan,no soy una niña a la que tengas que cuidar-refunfuñe yo,ella rio.

-Regina,no lo intentes más por favor-suplico mientras reía.

-Es tarde Regina,es hora de ir a dormir-dijo Swan bostezando.

-Vale-acepté yo, subiendo pesadamente las escaleras,durmiendo me libraría de Swan.

De repente oí unos pasos, giré la cabeza y la vi de nuevo allí,le puse mi cara más amenazante pero no se inmutó.

-Swan-me cortó,dios como odio que haga eso.

-Emma,Emma,Emma- repitió constantemente,yo bufé.

-Emma,¿dónde crees que vas?-pregunté yo.

-A tu habitación contigo-contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo le sonreí cínicamente.

-Ni lo sueñes-contesté, yo exasperada ya por esa actitud sobreprotectora.

-Voy a vigilarte,no voy a dormir,solo voy a vigilarte-sentenció ella comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-Ya te he aguantado bastante,Swan-le dije mientras subía mi mano y conjuraba un hechizo para que olvidará lo que había pasado las últimas horas.

-¿Has acabado Regina?-preguntó irónicamente la rubia, el hechizo no había surtido efecto.

-No lo entiendo,mi magia ha desaparecido-dije lentamente,sin creérmelo aún.

-Mañana buscaremos una solución a eso,ahora que estás indefensa,voy a aprovecharlo-sentenció ella acercándose a mí,yo subí las escaleras asustada.

-Así me gusta,sin magia eres muy dócil-aclaró ella riendo.

-Eres exasperante-sentencié yo , entrando a mi habitación y cerrando la puerta en la cara de Swan,a lo que ella me respondió con una carcajada. Abrió lentamente la puerta y me ordenó que me acostará,yo accedí,sentía como mi cuerpo,mi mente,yo,estábamos cansados. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando,viendo como última imagen a Swan mirándome fijamente,no me gustaba sentirme débil con alguien ni mostrarle nada. Pero, no tenía ganas ni fuerzas como para oponerme.

…...

-Todos a por la reina malvada,ella es la causante de nuestros males,nos borro nuestras memorias,disfruto cada minuto de su final feliz-dijo gruñón,acercándose a mí junto con algunos enanitos más. Todos iban con antorchas y gritaban que me condenarán.

Sin embargo lo más doloroso de todo fue ver a Henry liderando a la multitud.

-A por ella,me alejó de mi familia,de mi verdadera madre-sentenció Henry posicionándose detrás de Swan.

-Vas a pagar por todo lo que no has hecho-aclaró la rubia,sonriendo malvadamente.

-Sois los bueno no podéis matar-dije yo intentando aliviar el miedo que sentía.

-Muy bien,reina malvada te lo demostraré-contestó Swan ,acercándose cada vez más a mí hasta que me acorraló en la pared. Posó sus dos manos en mi cuello, el cual rodeo con ellas,mi aire disminuía ,difícilmente podía respirar,las lágrimas caían de mis ojos, todos reían y celebraban mi muerte.

-No-grité yo.

…...

-No-grité yo.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato,dándome cuenta de que me encontraba en mi casa,en mi habitación,tan solo había sido un sueño.

-Regina,¿qué te ha pasado?-me preguntó la rubia preocupada,yo aún respiraba agitada.

-Nada,nada,un mal sueño-contesté yo,dándole la espalda hasta que sentí como se sentaba en mi cama y se echaba con lentitud,esperando alguna oposición a que lo hiciera pero no la hubo. Se acercó a mí,estábamos a centímetro,podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Pensando en ella caí en los brazos de morfeo.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa a todas/os!

Los siento mucho por no haber actualizado por más de un mes,os pido disculpas. Pero el ordenador se me rompió y perdí todos los capítulos que había hecho. Una mierda...(perdonad por mi expresión) Bueno,pues nada hoy me han traído el ordenador y me he puesto a escribir enseguida,no sé si os gustará,no me acordaba del otro que había escrito,he cambiado algunas cosas.

Y si a eso le añadimos que teng semana llenas de exámenes pues estoy algo ocupada. No os puedo prometer subir tan seguido hasta que acabé las clases. Cuando acabé las clases,en verano actualizaré seguido.

Por cierto,tengo que comentar el final de OUAT, me ha gustado mucho. Lo único que no me ha gustado,es que Emma haya provocado dolor a sé si seré yo sola pero pienso que Regina va a convertirse otra vez en la mala,no se si es una sensación. Además de que el beso de Emma con el pirata no me ha gustado nada...

Quiero Swanqueen!

Vale,después de quejarme un poco os dejó el capítulo,que será el despertar

Capítulo 3: Me importas

Un haz de luz entraba por la ventana,el cuál hizo que abriera los ojos con molestia. Tras unos segundos,las imágenes de ayer invadieron mi mente. Mi intento de suicidio,Emma salvándome mientras me decía que le importaba,que yo era importante para alguien. Una sonrisa melancólica se apoderó de mi rostro. Hace poco tiempo era importante para alguien,para mi hijo. Sin embargo,él se enteró de la verdad que yo tanto intenté esconder por años pues no quería que él se alejará de mí como lo acabó haciendo. A la única persona que le importaba ya no me mira e incluso se muestra indiferente conmigo. No puedo mentir y ocultar lo que siento de nuevo, ese pequeño acto que fue para él,me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Aún me cuesta expresar con palabras lo que sentí cuando mis manos temblorosas le agarraron con firmeza por primera vez. A decir verdad,cuando Daniel fue asesinado a manos de mi madre,yo me abracé a su cuerpo que yacía yerto entre mis brazos mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro y juré nunca volver a amar a alguien de nuevo. Pues escondí mis sentimientos tras muros que serían infranqueables, mi actitud con las personas era fría,nadie ni nada me importaba. Mas,incumplí la promesa que un día juré ya que desde que mis ojos admiraron el bello y tierno rostro de Henry,los muros infranqueables fueron derribados como si muros de papel se tratasen,uno por uno caían mientras ese pequeños llegaba a mi corazón conquistándolo y causando que él fuera la persona más importante a la que amaría en toda mi existencia.

Bufé,intentando contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos,buscando la manera de salir pero yo no lo permitiría. Respiré profundamente y decidí despejarme. Sin embargo unos fuertes brazos no me lo permitieron,extrañada giré mi cuerpo y me acordé de Swan. Me maldije interiormente,como pude permitir que durmiera conmigo,que incluso me protegiera. Estaba desesperada por salir de allí y con lentitud me deshice de su agarre,no sin llevarme un susto cuando suspiró y volvió a dormir. Ya fuera de la habitación,miré desde la lejanía la habitación de mi pequeño príncipe. Desde que se fue,no me he atrevido a abrirla, hay tantos recuerdos que no me atrevo a entrar. Agaché la cabeza por un momento,sequé una lágrima rebelde que se deslizaba por mi rostro. Seguidamente bajé rápidamente las escaleras y salí a la calle sin mirar atrás. Era un día soleado,yo sonreí como hace tiempo no sonreía. Decidí dar una vuelta por las afuera de Storybrooke,mi cabeza necesitaba aclararse habían tantos pensamientos en mi mente ,que necesitaba simplemente despejarme. Con paso lento fui alejándome de Storybrooke hasta que llegué al bosque,ese bosque que se parecía tanto al que un día fue mi hogar. Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos y yo asustada miré para todos los lados,sin avistar nada extraño. Me dije a mí misma que solo era cosa de mi imaginación pero mi sexto sentido me decía que huyera lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

…...

Emma (Pov)

Mi mano palpó el otro lado de la cama y estaba vacío como siempre. Abrí los ojos de inmediato cuando me acordé de que yo no había dormido sola. Mierda,pensé mientras me levante implorando interiormente que Regina no hubiera cometido ninguna locura.

-¡Regina,Regina!-gritaba yo una y otra vez mientras abría cada puerta,encontrando cada habitación vacía y sumida en el silencio.

Mis gritos resonaban por toda la casa pero la respuesta que tanto anhelaba nunca llegó.

Salí a la calle y asustada comencé a correr hacia el lugar donde Regina intentó suicidarse ayer,no iba a permitir que se fuera sin luchar. Tiene razón al principio la odiaba con todo mi corazón e incluso pude provocar que mi hijo,bueno que nuestro hijo se alejará de ella pero me arrepentí desde que vi como se derrumbaba.

Flashback

Como desde hace algunas semanas la misma rutina de siempre,despertaba a Henry,lo llevaba al colegio y patrullaba la ciudad sin que ocurriera nada como habitualmente pasaba. Todo esto me empezaba a exasperar,mi vida se había convertido en una jodida rutina que no quería aceptar. Enfadada paré el coche y apoyé mi cabeza en el volante,recordando el motivo por el cual aún permanecía en este lugar. Henry y mis padres eran el único motivo por el que vivía aquí su pudiera irme,me marcharía sin dudarlo como lo he hecho toda mi vida pero ahora hay personas a las que les importó y no podría hacerles eso. Así que acepto el hecho de que mis días se repitan sin parar por el resto de mi vida. Enciendo de nuevo el motor pero alguien capta mi atención,más bien una morena a la que odiaba. Ella llegó corriendo a su perfecta casa blanca en la que entro sin dudarlo. Nunca había visto a Regina de esa manera,parecía asustada,apenada. No podría identificarlo mas ella no me importaba por mí que sufriera hasta morir pero sé que Henry aún la quiere y le importa lo que le pase a su eso me resigno al hecho de que debo averiguar lo que pasa. Salgo de mi coche con desgana y me acerco con lentitud a la puerta. Estaba dispuesta a tocar cuando oí un grito,alarmada agarré mi pistola y me dirigí hacia el patio trasero. La imagen que vi se quedó grabada a fuego en mi corazón,me recordaba tanto a mí hace algunos años. Regina se encontraba tirada en el suelo mientras lloraba sin parar,el gran manzano estaba ardiendo fieramente mientras se convertía en ceniza que poco a poco el viento se llevaría. Esa imagen provoco en mí una inmensa pena por la morena ya que sabía como se sentía,yo también había estado sola por años y conocía el sentimiento de soledad que una siente. Sentimos que nadie nos quiere,que nuestra vida no tiene sentido sin nadie con quien compartirla,que nuestra existencia no sirve para nada,no tienes nadie al cual poder acudir cuando quieres que te consuele o que comparta el éxito que has tenido. Sé que Regina causó que mi vida fuera así pero no quiero que ningún ser humano sienta lo mismo que he sentido yo. Ahora me debato en entrar y consolarla o marcharme con un nudo en la garganta. Deshecho la primera opción por cobardía,tal vez por miedo o quizás porque no sabría como actuar ante la fría Regina Mills,no podría consolarla. Con una opresión en el pecho me marché de allí,reprendiéndome cada día por no haber hecho nada. Lo único que hice fue observar desde la distancia como la reina malvada iba destruyéndose y la verdadera persona que había dentro iba derrumbándose.

…...

Lo que hice aquel día es algo de lo que no me enorgullezco,yo podría haber evitado que se sintiera sola,que intentara quitarse la vida y que ahora lo volviera a hacer. No la encontré en el puente de los deseos ,solo hallé a mi viejo coche allí. Monté en él y puse rumbo a los establos,recuerdo como Mary Margaret mencionó que Regina montaba a caballo antes de convertirse en la persona que es ahora o más bien la que era antes. Bajé de mi amado coche y tampoco la vi allí,no sabía donde buscar,no se me ocurría ningún lugar en el que pudiera estar. El bosque,el bosque le recordará a su hogar,subí al coche de nuevo y aceleré dirigiéndome al bosque,sé que salté todas las leyes de tráfico pero no me importaba era la sheriff y la vida de Regina era más importante que unas estúpidas normas.

…...

Regina(Pov)

Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban a cada segundo que pasaba en ese lugar,tras unos minutos decidí que me iría de allí,no iba a quedarme a averiguar que pasaba. Giré mi cuerpo lentamente y mis pies avanzaron unos metros,hasta que noté que alguien me seguía,me volví agitada.

-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunté yo oyendo una pequeña risa que iba aumentando poco a poco. Mi respiración se aceleraba,no iba a enfrentarme a nada y menos sin magia. No me siento tan poderosa como me sentía antes.

-Veo que la Reina malvada tiene miedo,nadie lo pensaría-expresó una voz que identifiqué.

-No te tengo ningún miedo,tú solo eres un títere-respondí yo intentando parecer segura.

-No muerdas a la mano que una vez te dio de comer-contestó él con una sonrisa malvada.

-Déjate de formalidades-suspiré-¿Que quieres Rumpelstiltskin?-pregunté yo, no iba a malgastar mi tiempo hablando con él.

-Veo que no estás de humor y que tu magia tampoco funciona-aseguró él acercándose más y más a mí,yo me alejaba hasta que choque contra un árbol y él me arrinconó.

-Mi magia funciona perfectamente-contesté yo sonriendo e intentando irme. Él me paro con un hechizo.

-Si tuvieras magia lo hubieras evitado,no podría haber podido capturarte-aseguró él saltando feliz mientras yo me encontraba quieta sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

-He anhelado vengarme de ti desde que supe que tú habías secuestrado a Belle,además de que no me interesa tener a alguien tan poderoso como tú-expresó acariciando mi mejilla.

-Aparta tus manos de mí-ordené yo intentando moverme pero me fue imposible.

-Vamos a ver cuan fuerte es la Reina malvada-articuló él con un brillo en sus ojos. De repente sentí una fuerte opresión en mi cuello y mi respiración empezó a ser más dificultosa.

-Me he dado cuenta de que ya no eres la misma,no eres la misma persona a la que yo un día enseñé-aseguró él mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-No soy la misma persona en la que tú me convertiste-reclamé yo ,él giró los ojos.

-Eras,te hice,eso no importa. Puedo sentir como tu fortaleza se ha desvanecido-contestó él,yo solo sonreí.

-No te voy a dar la satisfacción de verme destruida. Sabes que Belle estará mejor sin ti,ella no puede vivir con un monstruo como tú,acabaría abandonándote-dije yo cínicamente,podría matarme que era lo que más deseaba pero antes iba a divertirme un poco.

-Calla,cierra la boca-ordenó él,lanzándome contra el tronco del árbol que estaba situado enfrente de mi posición,un pequeño gemido escapó de mis labios cuando mi espalda impactó con rudeza en aquel tronco.

-La verdad duele-dije yo mientras gemidos de dolor salían de mi boca.

-No hables de ella,no hables de nosotros-advirtió él.

-Nunca habrá un vosotros,ella encontrará a alguien que le merezca,tú solo has sido como decirlo-dije pensativa-un experimento,una obra de caridad-susurré yo mientras él llevaba las manos a sus oídos evitando oír mis palabras.

-Regina vas a morir,te lo aseguro y no de la mejor manera-amenazó él,mi piel se erizó mas morir era lo que yo deseaba desde hace algún tiempo así que callé sonriendo por la gracia del asunto.

Una fuerza envolvió todo mi cuerpo,yo arqueé mi espalda mientras un suspiro salía de mi boca. Nos encontrábamos cara a cara.

-No voy a pegarte,no quiero ensuciar mis manos con tu sangre-sentenció él,volviendo a hacer que impactará contra otro árbol,solo que ahora la sangre comenzó a brotar de mi cabeza,sentía como lentamente se deslizaba por mi rostro,hasta llegar a mi boca,notando un sabor metálico. Él me miraba expectante a que me derrumbara pero no lo hice,sonreí de nuevo.

-Solo sabes hacer eso y con magia. Por favor no me hagas reír-contesté riendo a la vez que notaba como sus ojos se oscurecían y apretaba sus puños.-Tú te consideras el Ser Oscuro,no te atreves a luchar siempre serás el hombre cobarde que abandonó a su hijo-sentencié yo antes de que se aproximara a mucha velocidad hacía mí,propinándome un gran puñetazo en mi mejilla derecha,escupí la sangre que sentí en la boca y Rumpel me agarró del pelo lanzándome contra el suelo.

-Despídete-ordenó él,formando una gran bola negra y apuntando en mi dirección.

-Adelante-contesté yo con una mueca en mi cara.

-Como la vuelvas a tocar,juro que te mato-aseguró la misma voz que escuché ayer.

-Swan-susurré yo viendo como se acercaba a nosotros, solo quería que se fuera,no quería que le pasara nada a esa rubia entrometida.

-Regina-gritó ella alarmada viendo como la sangre no paraba de salir de mi cabeza,ella se acercó a mí.

-¡Que bonito,por fin la Reina malvada y la Salvadora se llevan bien!-exclamó él sonriente mientras aplaudía,noté como Emma se tensaba ante las palabras de Rumpel y sus dientes chirriaban.

-No le sigas el juego-le susurré en el oído mientras agarraba su mano con fuerza intentando que se tranquilizara y no cometiera una locura,no iba a dejar a Henry sin madre. Ella bufó a modo de oposición mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

-¡Es una pena que Henry no pueda ver que su familia se lleva bien o que sois una familia!-exclamó mientras levantaba sus brazos provocando que mi cuerpo se levantara y se mantuviera estático en el aire,mi respiración era lenta,no sentía mi cuerpo ya no lo podía controlar,mi mirada se dirigió a la de Swan,nuestras miradas conectaron y observé como el color de sus ojos era cada vez más oscuro y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-Suéltala-gritó formando un escudo protector alrededor de mi cuerpo,lentamente fui descendiendo hasta que mi cuerpo tocó el suelo.

-Cada día me sorprende más,señorita Swan-expresó él,acercándose a ella mientras intentaba deshacerse de aquel escudo protector.

-No le toques,no le hagas daño pues no me haré responsable de mis actos-advirtió ella,su risa resonó por todo el bosque.

-Una sheriff que nunca ha utilizado magia no me asusta-aseguró él,yo admiraba la escena suplicando que aquella rubia huyera sin mirar atrás.

-Emma,vete-ordené yo en un susurro entrecortado,no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar-Henry no puede perderte-aseguré,tragando con dificultad saliva.

-Regina,no te voy a dejar aquí con este montruo-sentenció ella,canalizando toda su magia en una bola blanca,Rumple se sorprendió y se alejó unos cuantos metros.

-Swan,no vas a poder controlarla,acabaras muriendo haz caso a la Reina malvada,vete-aconsejó él,no sé porque motivo mi corazón latía desesperado temiendo que Emma se fuera-Nos dejará vivir sin ella seremos felices-aseguró él rodeando a Emma.

-Sin ti todo el mundo sería feliz y se llama Regina -replicó ella lanzando esa bola de energía que impactó en la espalda de Rumple. Un estruendoso grito se escuchó antes de que desapareciera.

-Regina-musitó ella asustada,se arrodilló y acarició mi mejilla lentamente,el ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre marcharte sin avisar?-preguntó ella con ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento-expresé yo arrepentida al ver el dolor y la preocupación en su mirada. Emma tocó levemente la herida de la cabeza pero un gemido ahogado no pudo evitar salir de mi boca.

-Regina,tenemos que ir al hospital-ordenó ella.

-No por favor-supliqué yo,no quería que nadie me viera de esta manera,tan vulnerable.

-Regina no puedes dejar tu herida así,debes curarla-advirtió ella,ayudándome a levantarme. Sin embargo mis piernas no respondían a mis llamadas. Ella lo notó y con ternura me cogió entre sus brazos y me sonrió,yo aparté de inmediato mi mirada.

-Solo,llévame a casa-imploré yo,ella me miró y aceptó a regañadientes. Con calma nos subimos al coche que nos llevo hasta mi casa. La calle estaba desierta y ella lo aprovechó para sacarme del coche sin que nadie viera mi estado. Abrió la puerta con tranquilidad y me dejó en el sofá con cuidado.

-Espero que la sangre no me estropeé este maravilloso sofá-dije yo,ella rió a la vez que yo la miraba extrañada.

-Solo te importa tu caro sofá,después de estar apunto de morir-expresó ella cansada de mi actitud de indiferencia sobre lo que había ocurrido anteriormente.

-Swan,te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida pero sabes que yo quiero morir y tú no me lo vas a impedir-aseguré yo,ella negó con la cabeza.

-Recuerda que somos familia y no voy a permitir que te rindas sin luchar-sentenció sacando algo de alcohol,unas gasas y algodón.

-Solo compartimos un hijo-expresé yo,ella rió.

-Entonces eso nos convierte en familia-declaró Emma,el dolor que sentí cuando comenzó a curar mi herido era insoportable,lo intentaba ocultar pero no pude reprimir que un suspiró de dolor se escapará de mis labios,ella paró de curar la herida y me miró de nuevo.

-Regina,si te duele solo dilo,no reprimas el dolor-aconsejó ella volviendo a su tarea pero yo no confiaba en ella,vale que me había salvado la vida pero podría tratarse de un plan.

-No me duele-aseguré yo,secando una lágrima . Me agarró de nuevo de la mano y comenzó a acariciar la palma de mi mano trazando círculos.

-Confía en mí-susurró ella con una sonrisa sincera a la que yo le respondí.

-No puedo confiar en nadie,no puedo simplemente dejar que entrez en mi vida-sentencié yo,levantándome con agilidad hasta que la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y mi vista se nublo,lo último que vi fue a una Emma gritando que no cerrara los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos!

Aquí estoy de nuevo,después de semanas sin subir.

Lo siento mucho pero me aceptaron en un campos y luego me fui de vacaciones con mi familia y el acceso a internet era un poco limitado.

Por lo tanto,no podía actualizar,por eso quiero pediros disculpas.

Sé que he dejado abandonada la historia,pero ya estoy de nuevo aquí.

Y actualizaré más seguido.

En este capítulo veremos algún acercamiento y no puedo adelantar más.

Mejor que lo leáis jaja.

Sé que no me lo merezco pero os agradecería que dejarais review,opinando si os ha gustado el capítulo o que os parece la relación de Swanqueen, o que el capítulo no os ha gustado.

Acepto todo tipo de críticas,así que por favor, ¡COMENTAD!

Besos y un saludo a todos!

Capítulo 4: Sentimientos encontrados

-Confía en mí-susurró ella con una sonrisa sincera a la que yo le respondí.

-No puedo confiar en nadie,no puedo simplemente dejar que entres en mi vida-sentencié yo,levantándome con agilidad hasta que la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y mi vista se nublo,lo último que vi fue a una Emma gritando que no cerrara los ojos.

...

Emma(Pov)

Le grité que no cerrará los ojos pero lo hizo. Su cabeza impactó contra el suelo y de nuevo la herida se volvió a abrir y la sangre comenzó a brotar otra vez.

-Regina,por favor,no te salgas con la tuya-suplicaba yo,arrodillada junto a ella,estaba bloqueada y no sabía que hacer. Mi mano se acercó a su rostro y lo acaricié con lentitud.

De repente,la alcé y salí de aquella casa. La llevaba en brazos,sé que dijo que no quería ir al hospital pero no iba a observar como su vida se acababa. La metí en mi viejo coche amarillo y arranqué.

-Vamos, Regina aguanta-pedía yo una y otra vez a esa morena que estaba inconsciente.

Tras algunos minutos,llegué al hospital,dí un frenazo y paré el coche. La volví a coger y admiré su rostro.

-Alcaldesa,no me hagas esto-decía yo,entrando al hospital.

-Un médico,por favor. Necesito un médico-grité a pleno pulmón,en algunos segundos se acercaron varios enfermeros y el doctor Whale.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-me preguntaba él.

-Yo..ee..-las palabras no salían de mi garganta, no sabía si decir que había sido Rumpelstiltskin.

-Swan-dijo él, intentando captar mi atención.

-Se enfrentó a Rumpel,bueno más bien, él la atacó-explicaba yo mientras miraba como se la llevaban de mi lado. La seguí pero Whale se interpuso en mi camino.

-Emma,estará bien, tienes que contestarme a unas preguntas-indicó él,agarrando mi brazo y llevándome a un sitio más apartado.

-Tengo que llamar a Henry y a mi madre-dije yo de manera automática. Él asintió y yo saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo.

-Emma,¿estás bien?-preguntó Mary Margaret al otro lado de la línea,una mueca de tristeza apareció en mi rostro.

-Regina..y...hospital-tartamudeaba ,intentando explicarme pero me fue imposible.

-Cariño,tranquílizate-ordenó ella,yo suspiré un par de veces.

-Rumple atacó a Regina y ella está en el hospital-informé yo, un pequeño grito se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

-Emma en unos minutos estamos allí-aseguró ella y yo colgué. Giré mi cabeza encontrándome con la mirada de Whale.

-Ella se ha quedado sin magia-solté yo,él me miró extrañado.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-se cuestionó él mismo,yo me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sabemos,pero parece ser que Rumpelstiltskin lo sabía y fue a por ella-decía yo,moviendo mi pierna derecha con nerviosismo.

-Voy a llamar a Blue,Emma puedes esperar en recepción-iba a oponerme a lo que él me ordenaba pero Whale me interrumpió.

-Emma,no puedo dejarte verla,está en observación y está inconsciente-musitó él cabizbajo,yo bufé y salí de la habitación enfadada pues aquí parada sin hacer nada,me sentía inútil.

Cuando fui a recepción pude avistar a lo lejos a Henry y a mis padres. Parece ser que me vieron ya que sin dudarlo,se dirigieron a mí.

-Emma,¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó mi padre,rodeándome con su brazo,yo miré a Henry y él lo entendió.

-Henry,¿por qué no vamos a la cafetería y le traemos algo a tu madre?-propuso mi padre,yo le miré y él solo me sonrió,cogiendo al chico y llevándolo lejos de mí.

-Emma,por favor-pidió mi madre,me agarró con fuerza la mano y juntas nos sentamos.

Tras algunos minutos,mi voz hizo su aparición.

-Ayer no fui a casa porque me quedé con ella-expliqué yo, ella no soltó mi mano y yo me sentí protegida. Me indicó con la cabeza que continuara.

-Mary...mamá,ella intentó suicidarse-anuncié yo y mi madre abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-No...no puede ser-repetía mi madre una y otra vez sin acabar de creérselo. Yo hice que me mirara y saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta,aquella nota dejada por Regina la noche anterior. Sus dedos temblaban mas la cogieron con firmeza. Miraba sus reacciones y pude ver como una lágrima se deslizaba por el bello rostro de mi madre. En ese momento, mi corazón se encogió,le sequé rápidamente esa rebelde lágrima y la abracé. Ella suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, mi mano comenzó a acariciarle con dulzura su espalda.

-Emma,tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que se encontraba en esa situación-señalo ella.

-Mamá,yo me dí cuenta hace algún tiempo pero no le ayudé-suspiré-cada día observaba a lo lejos como se iba consumiendo y yo no hacía nada para evitarlo-susurré recordando a Regina y sintiéndome más culpable todavía.

Mary Margaret elevó su cabeza y me miró fijamente.

-No es tu culpa-expresó ella,yo negué.

-Tú la habrías ayudado,estoy segura de ello-sonreí con sarcasmo-¿Cómo pueden llamarme la Salvadora cuando miré para otro lado?-me cuestioné a mi misma.

-Cariño,mírame,por favor-suplicó mi madre pero yo solo pensaba en como podía haberle dejado derrumbarse.

-Emma,Swan-vocífero alguien,yo reaccioné.

-¿Qué?-pregunté aún perdida.

-Puedes pasar a verla-sentenció él,yo sonreí. Pero por algún motivo mis piernas no respondían a mis llamadas.

-Emma,vamos-me animó Mary Margaret dándome un pequeño empujón,la miré y le susurré un insonoro gracias.

A cada paso que daba,los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban,observaba cada pequeño detalle.

-¿Cómo está?-consulté yo, el doctor Whale,hizo una extraña mueca,yo le paré.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunté con firmeza,él suspiró.

-No despierta,la herida es superficial pero ella no despierta-informó él sin entenderlo.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?-pregunté yo y él negó sin saber.

-Estará 24 horas en observación para ver como evoluciona-expresó él.

-¿Y si no despierta?- volví a preguntar temiendo su respuesta.

-Físicamente está bien,no podemos hacer nada por ella-sentenció Whale,dejándome sola en frente de la puerta de la habitación asignada a Regina.

Giré el pomo con lentitud y abrí la puerta,que chirrió.

La imagen que vi fue desgarradora,Regina yacía en la cama inconsciente,conectada a montones de máquinas que solo emitían pequeños pitidos. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su vera.

Alcancé su mano y la rodeé, estaba fría.

-Regina,lo siento-susurré yo y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi cara.

-Por favor,despierta,estamos contigo-anuncié yo ,sollozando.

Apoyé mi cabeza en sus piernas y mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco,sumiéndome en la oscuridad.

…...

Regina (Pov)

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos y sentí un fuerte golpe mas los sonidos eran muy lejanos.

-Regina-gritó una voz que no había oído en años.

-Daniel-vocífere yo,sorprendida. Él salió de entre las sombras,lo observé con detenimiento y una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

-Te he estado esperando-expresó él abrazándome,un sentimiento de hogar invadió todo mi ser.

-Te he echado tanto de menos-suspiré,dejándome reconfortar por aquellos fuertes brazos.

-Ahora nada ni nadie podrá separarnos-expresé yo y él se separó de mí y me miró fijamente.

-Regina-susurró él y yo negué pues conocía ese tono de voz.

-No, Daniel,por favor-imploraba yo,él acarició mi mejilla y sus labios encontraron los míos,lo abracé más para sentirlo.

Segundos después,él se separó.

-No puedes quedarte-aseguró Daniel,sonriéndome, pero podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Si que puedo y lo haré-sentencié yo.

-Regina hay personas que te necesitan y te quedan muchas cosas por hacer antes de venir aquí-informó Daniel con emoción en su voz.

-No, nadie me quiere-respondí yo.

-Henry,ese pequeño te ama-dijo él y la imagen de mi hijo vino a mi mente,un punzante dolor en mi pecho me hizo reaccionar.

-Él prefiere a la estúpida Swan y a sus abuelos los empalagosos-grité yo con rabia,Daniel entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me calmó.

-Él os quiere por igual-aseguró besando mi mano-En cuanto a Emma, ella no te odia, te entiende e incluso se identifica contigo-garantizo él ,pero conocía esa mirada.

-Daniel,¿qué me escondes?-pregunté y él se alejó un poco de mí.

-Regina,te mereces volver a ser amada-susurró él.

-Yo solo podré amarte a ti-contesté pero él miró a otro lado.

-No te pido que me olvides,solo quiero que avances y seas feliz. Quiero que alguien te proteja y te amé como lo hice yo o más-expresó Daniel,volviendo a mirarme.

-Pero yo no puedo amar-aseguré yo y sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

-Tú no te has dado cuenta pero ya lo haces-sentenció él,adentrándose en las sombras de las que alguna vez salió.

-Daniel-gritaba yo una y otra vez,mi voz sonaba rota. No entendía su última frase,no dejaba de pensar en su significado pero no le encontraba sentido alguno. Cerré los ojos y apreté mis puños con fuerza.

De repente sentí como una molesta luz impactaba en mi cara,abrí los ojos y la imagen fue adquiriendo claridad.

Me encontraba en una habitación desconocida, que por el aspecto pulcro y ese olor tan fuerte a desinfectante,intuía que me hallaba en el hospital. Giré mi cabeza con algo de dificultad,ya que aún sentía algo de dolor en la herida que me hice. Y la vi,durmiendo plácidamente en mis pies,no sé por qué me alegré de que ella estuviera aquí,conmigo. Alejé esa idea de mi mente .

-Swan-vocífere yo,moviendo a la vez mi pierna,Emma soltó un gruñido.

-Sheriff-llamé esta vez y se movió bruscamente.

-Regina-susuró ella con incredulidad.

-No te he dicho que me tutees, Swan-repliqué yo y ella suspiró. Sus ojos brillaban y sin esperarlo, se abalanzó sobre mí y me estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Joder, Regina no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos-pidió ella y yo sonreí.

-Bueno,Sheriff,¿puede dejarme respirar?-pregunté yo con sarcasmo y ella se separó de mí,extrañe su calor.

-Mmm..perdona-se disculpó y miró al suelo,avergonzada,sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado.

Iba a pronunciar algo cuando la puerta se abrió,dejando pasar a los Charming y a mi hijo.

-Lo que me faltaba-bufé,mirando a los idiotas.

-Regina-gritó Snow y yo, posé la mirada en su hija.

-Snow-respondí yo,imitando su pequeño grito. Y de nuevo se abalanzó sobre mí.

-Lo siento-susurró en mi oído.

-Snow,por favor,aparta tus manos de mí-dije de forma amenazante pero ella me ignoró por completo.

Tras unos segundos en esa posición, se levantó y me miró sonriente.

-¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?-inquirí yo y ella suspiró.

-Porque estás viva y no voy a dejarte de nuevo sola-aseguró Snow y la rabia se apoderó de mí. Miré a aquella rubia y pude ver en su rostro,el sentimiento de culpa.

-No podías mantener la boca cerrada,Swan-grité yo y ella no levantó la cabeza del suelo.

-No puedo quedarme plantada,viendo como te destruyes-replicó ella,mirando a Henry.

David avecinando la pelea,cogió a Henry y se lo llevó fuera de la habitación.

-¿A ti que te importa lo que hago con mi vida?-contesté yo,ignorando su mirada.

-Joder,eres insoportable. Solo intentó ayudarte pero tú te niegas a que te ayuden,estoy harta de esto-señalo ella,cogiendo su chaqueta y dando un portazo.

-Regina-dijo Snow.

-Lo siento-susurré y me sentí culpable.

Ella agarró mi mano y las lágrimas se apoderaron de mí. Me sentía frágil y ya no podía ignorar lo que sentía.

Me dejé reconfortar por aquella morena a la que hace algún tiempo odie pero ella era la única que con el paso de los años no me había abandonado y había seguido convencida de que yo era una buena persona .Y de nuevo,su testaruda hija, hacía lo mismo y la historia se repetía. Tan solo que ahora,yo me sentía culpable por alejar a aquella rubia de mí.


	5. Chapter 5: Escapada

Hola a todos de nuevo. Sé que hace meses que no subo pero he estado algo ocupada. Con la vuelta a clase,exámenes,se me rompió el ordenador y ahora lo tengo que compartir. Sé que son simple excusas y tendría que haber subido hace tiempo. Así que aquí estoy de nuevo,intentando seguir la historia que hace tiempo empecé.

Os pido mil disculpas por la tardanza e intentaré actualizar más seguido,os lo prometo.

Bueno sobre el capítulo de OUAT, me han encantado los momentos Swanqueen aunque odio a Robin por hacer sufrir a Regina. Tengo un código( que cobarde,no merecía a Regina. Emma en cambio sí,jaja)

Después de dar la opinión sobre el capítulo y soltaros el rollo.

Os dejó el capítulo,espero que lo disfrutéis y os guste.

Aunque no me lo merezco,por favor,dejarme algún review para saber si os está gustando la historia,como va,etc.

Por último,gracias a todos los que me han marcado como favorito o siguen la historias,me animáis a escribir. Muchas gracias!

Besos y un saludo a todos:)

Capítulo 5: Escapada

Emma(Pov)

Cerré la puerta con rabia y suspiré. Notaba como mi sangre hervía,mis pulsaciones aumentaban pero no podía tranquilizarme. Lo he intentado,sé que ella tiene una coraza que impide a los demás que se acerquen a ella,esa odiosa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que muestra cada vez que alguien le habla. Mas me rindo,ella me hace sentirme impotente, pues parece que venzo esa dura coraza y que puedo observar a la verdadera Regina que se esconde debajo de ese miedo pero tan solo es una ilusión. Recorro los pasillos del hospital con rapidez,necesito aire fresco,tengo la sensación de ahogarme y no la soporto

Salgo a la calle y respiro con fuerza. El aire invade mis pulmones mientras cierro los ojos. Recuerdo los momentos que he pasado con Regina desde que llegué a Storybrooke y una pequeña risa se escapa de mis labios. Sus palabras,sus gestos,sus enfados,sus sonrisas tan perturbadoras que me descolocaban y a las que no podía dejar de apreciar. Mi cuerpo se relaja y toda la tensión desaparece. Abro los ojos y con paso lento me dirijo hacia el parque. Admiró la belleza,el encanto que desprende este pueblo y una sensación de hogar me asalta. Puede que mi vida sea una rutina pero aquí están las personas que quiero y por las que daría la vida y nunca las dejaré.

Llego al parque, la noche se ciñe sobre mi,sobre aquel desierto parque y el frío comienza a calar en mis huesos, me abrazo a mi misma a la vez que me siento en un alejado banco. Mi mente me traiciona y de nuevo las imágenes de Regina vienen a mí. Sin embargo, esta vez me provocan un dolor intenso.

-¿Por qué provocas esto en mí?-grito intentando que este dolor desaparezca,se oye el eco de mi voz por todo el parque pero no me preocupa que nadie me oiga,solo quiero aclarar mis sentimientos.

…...

Regina(Pov) 

-Snow no puedo hacer eso-repito una y otra vez pero ella parece no oírme.

-Regina,no te lo estoy pidiendo-asegura ella mostrándome una de sus sonrisas.

-No soy una niña pequeña-replico y ella coge mi mano,no se porque motivo,ese simple gesto me reconforta.

-Lo sé-dice ella y sus verdes ojos me miran,trago saliva mientras le mantengo la mirada.

-Entonces déjalo-exclamó yo,tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de ella.

-Me importas,lo entiendes-susurra ella y algo dentro de mi se rompe poco a poco. Snow lo nota pues me abraza con fuerza,le correspondo y dejó que sus brazos me envuelvan.

Unas risas tras la puerta provocan que nos apartemos con una sonrisa en la cara. La puerta se abre,dejando ver,a mi pequeño príncipe. Le saludo con timidez ya que,después de lo que pasó, nuestra relación se había deteriorado. Sin embargo, él se abalanza a mis brazos que los rodean con firmeza y una lágrima se desliza por mi rostro al aspirar su aroma tan extrañado por mí durante meses.

-Mamá,lo siento-oigo decir a mi hijo y un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

-Cariño,no tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Soy yo la que te traicioné, te mentí durante años-expresó yo y el niega con la cabeza.

-No me importa,te extraño-articula él y sigo sin creerme esta escena que parece tan surrealista.

Acaricio sus morenos cabellos con mis dedos y beso su cabeza,transmitiéndole mi amor,él se aferra más a mi cuerpo y un suspiró de nostalgia sale de mi garganta.

Hace dos días,creía que todo estaba perdido que nadie me quería,mas hoy todos están conmigo. Sin embargo, la realidad me azota. "Ellos están aquí porque le das pena,nadie te quiere. Solo intentan no llevar una muerte en su memoria" dice una voz interior y yo me tenso. Levantó la cabeza y observó a David y Mary,ellos me reciben con una sonrisa y alejó esa idea de mi mente.

-Henry,¿qué te parece que nos mudemos a casa de tu madre?-le pregunta la morena y cuando voy a replicar, la dulce voz de mi pequeño me interrumpe.

-¿De verdad?-dice él con emoción a la vez que se levanta y abraza a sus abuelos. Yo de nuevo, dejo que ese pequeño tome las riendas de mi vida pues no puedo negarle nada con esa preciosa sonrisa.

-Sí pero no nos iremos todos-aclara ella y mi hijo entristece y no puedo reprimir las palabras que salen de mí.

-Os vendréis todos y cada uno sin excepción. Somos una familia y tenemos que estar unida-declaró yo,observo la mirada de gratitud que Snow me muestra y yo asiento con la cabeza.

-Entonces tendremos que ir preparando las cosas-anuncia David y yo aguanto la risa al recordar el mote que hace tiempo le puse.

-Sí-exclama mi príncipe y David besa a su mujer y se gira hacia mí. Veo sus intenciones,pienso o más bien,imploró que no tenga razón. Sin embargo,tras unos segundos su figura se posa a unos metros de mí.

-Adiós Regina-articula a la vez que posa una tímido e inseguro beso en mi mejilla derecha,yo sonrío incómoda por la situación pero ellos parecen no notarlo.

Unos brazos me sacan de mis reflexiones,yo beso su frente y él ríe como cuando era un niño al que le protegía y cuidaba cada día.

-Te quiero,nos veremos mañana-asegura él,marchándose cuando la puerta se cierra apoyo mi cabeza en la almohada y el sueño me vence.

…...

Emma(Pov)

Un mensaje llega a mi móvil y yo lo ignoró. Estoy segura que será mi madre, no tengo ánimos para cogerlo.

Estoy desesperada por ver de nuevo a Regina pero no quiero ceder a mi emociones,a mi impulsos.

No logró entender porque desde hace tiempo la madre de mi hijo,se ha vuelto tan esencial en mi vida. Hace meses que la seguía a todas partes,me sabía su rutina de memoria e intentaba alejar esas ideas que atormentaban mi mente cada día. "Sientes algo por ella" me decía mi mente y yo lo negaba ,poniendo como excusa que esto era por Henry. Que el hecho de que me levantase cada mañana a las seis de la mañana para observar como recorría el bosque,era para no perder sus pasos por si tramaba una venganza aun sabiendo que ella había cambiado. Que sus lágrimas no me afectaba ni provocaban que algo en mi interior se quebrara y que tuviera la necesidad de abrazarla y alejar todo el dolor que ella sentía. Que mi último pensamiento antes de dormirme y el primero al levantarme era y es saber como estaba,anhelar estar a su lado. Sin embargo,lo enmascaraba con preocupación por el dolor que le causaría a mi hijo,el hecho de que su madre cometiera alguna locura.

Aprieto con fuerza mis puños y mis uñas se clavan con energía en mi piel. El dolor que siento no es nada comparado con el desconsuelo de no estar a su lado,de no apoyarla,de que me duela verla llorar sin poder hacer nada.

Soy realista,la malvada del cuento con la Salvadora,sería la peor historia del mundo. No nos soportamos,repito en mi cabeza para convencerme del hecho de que desde que llegué lo único que me animaba por las mañanas era ver esa mirada de desafío que me llamaba cada vez que la veía. Cortésmente,sacaba una u otra razón para que Regina me prestara atención,era el mejor momento del día. Adoraba ir a su oficina,ella me recibía sorprendida al principio,mas las visitas se volvieron más habituales y ella ya estaba preparada cuando yo llegaba. La añoranza de observarla desesperarse porque entendiera su posición en cualquier tema relacionado con el pueblo y yo solo le llevaba la contraria por permanecer con ella. Porque prefería estar cada hora de mi vida discutiendo con aquella preciosa morena que no tenerla en ella.

Ahora,todos mis actos toman sentido y me doy cuenta de porque lo hacía. Yo solo trataba de acercarme a ella,inconscientemente aunque ella no quisiera estar conmigo.

Cada acto,cada segundo,cada sonrisa,cada pelea,cada pensamiento era a causa de que necesitaba tenerla cerca de mí.

Me levantó del banco con rapidez y pongo mis manos en mi cara,me arrodilló e intentó negar la realidad. Pues sabía que si aceptaba que sentía algo por la alcaldesa,sería mi perdición. Este amor no era recíproco y el miedo me asoló. No quería sufrir de nuevo al amar, Neal me había destrozado al traicionarme,prometí no enamorarme de nuevo,alejarme de las personas a las que amaba,no atarme a nadie. Ser independiente como siempre lo había sido,ese era el modo de supervivencia para mí donde no habían sentimientos por los que sufriría aunque tampoco sería feliz.

Al encontrarme con mis padres y mi hijo,dejé de lado esos miedos,esos pensamientos para empezar una nueva vida. Pero desde el más recóndito lugar de mi mente,la idea de abandonar el pueblo me asola y las imágenes de mi vida en Storybrooke se vuelven confusas,dolorosas.

Henry sonriente y abrazándome mientras me decía que me quería,que nunca volveríamos a separarnos. Mary,mi madre echada a mi lado y riendo tras contarme una de sus historia del bosque encantado y de como conoció a mi padre. Mi padre en la comisaría,ayudándome a recomponerme tras la muerte de Graham. Ruby y Belle,aquellas amigas que me animaban cada día a sonreír con sus bromas,sus locuras y sus carismáticas sonrisas. Leroy,aquel pequeño hombre tan duro por fuera y tierno por dentro aun cuando me había despertado muchas noches por sus peleas y borracheras. Archie, el que me había ayudado con sus consejos tan sabios a luchar por mi felicidad,lo extrañaba tanto. Y la más importante y por la que pensaba abandonar Storybrooke, aquella morena por la que había sufrido tanto,la que era dueña de todos mis pensamientos.

Corro hacia la casa de Regina y sin mirar atrás me montó en mi coche, dejando atrás a todas aquellas personas y momentos que me han hecho ser mejor persona,me han hecho ser como soy y a las que nunca olvidaré.

…...

Regina se despierta asustada a causa de una pesadilla relacionada con Emma y se tranquiliza al ver a una figura a su lado. Sin embargo,no es la mujer a la que esperaba encontrar a su lado. En la oscuridad,trata de encontrar a ciegas su móvil. Tras varios intentos lo consigue y una sonrisa de suficiencia se forma en su cara.

Desbloquea su móvil y observa con detenimiento cada palabra,cada letra de aquel mensaje que había escrito hace algunas horas y del que no había obtenido ninguna respuesta.

Se maldecía interiormente por haber actuado como lo había hecho con la rubia. Estaba preocupada por La Salvadora algo dentro de ella,le decía que no iba a volver a verla.

" Sheriff Swan por favor vuelva.. Sabe que me cuesta expresar lo que siento pero estoy

arrepentida,no debí de actuar así,sé que lo hacía por mi bien. A veces,soy algo impulsiva.

Emma te necesito a mi lado, tus padres no paran de agobiarme con sus discursos y Henry está

desesperado porque su madre vuelva.

Espero que estés bien, Regina"


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo!

Os pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar pero he tenido algunos problemas familiares,me he quedado algunas semanas sin Internet y he estado algo ocupada con exámenes,etc.

Pero sé que he tardado mucho tiempo,lo siento!

Como recompensa en este capítulo veréis Swanqueen,un poco...

Y observaréis lo que siente Regina,etc

Por cierto,no he comentado nada del capítulo que puedo decir que de la amistad al amor hay una paso,jaja. En mi mente,ellas estarán juntas.

Bueno,después de deciros mis deseos,os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis.

Por favor, comentad y guiadme. Decidme si os gusta el rumbo de la historia,si no os gusta,lo que queráis.

Besos y un saludo!

Capítulo 6: No me abandones

Regina(Pov)

Después de releer aquel mensaje una y otra vez, decido tranquilizarme. "Ella estará bien,se le pasará" me repito una y otra vez. Pero ni yo misma me creo que estará bien,ya que siempre que Swan se ha enfadado conmigo,a las pocas horas actuaba de manera normal,de nuevo molestándome con sus preguntas,con sus respuestas,con sus problemas,con sus fantásticas ideas.

No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al recordar sus ideas,ahora rememoro los momentos que hemos pasado y no puedo negar que sus visitas me animaban,que nuestros enfrentamientos cada mañana me hacían el día más divertido,más llevadero. Sus sonrisas,que al principio me fastidiaban enormemente,ya que no quería que ella fuera feliz pues ella me había arrebatado mi final feliz con Henry pero que ahora me encantaban.

Así como,me dolía observar el dolor de Emma,estos últimos días. Ella se había comportado como una auténtica Salvadora,recordándome que había gente que me echaría de menos,incluso ella lo haría. No sé,porque ese solo pensamiento me provoca una inmensa satisfacción. Suspiró y niego con la cabeza,no voy a ahondar en lo que me ha provocado esa idea,no soy capaz.

Enciendo de nuevo,la pantalla del móvil y desesperada por no obtener una respuesta,la llamo. El primer sonido suena, a este le siguieron muchos,sin ninguna respuesta,sin oír esa voz que se repetía en mi cabeza. Miro a Snow y veo que duerme tranquila. Con sigilo me destapo y bajo de la cama,atenta a los movimientos de Mary. De repente, se oye como un vaso de agua cae al suelo y me maldigo a mi misma por mi torpeza. Mi cuerpo se mantiene quieto por más de un minuto mas parece que Snow está profundamente dormida. Mi ropa descansa sobre la silla,la cojo con rapidez y me la pongo. No me importa el aspecto desaliñado que llevo,tan solo quiero encontrarla y ver como me equivocaba,observar que ella estaba bien. Echo un último vistazo a aquella maldita habitación y me voy en búsqueda de la Salvadora.

…...

Emma(Pov)

Conduzco con la mirada puesta en la carretera,nerviosa por lo que voy a hacer pero es necesario para todos. Les llamaré cuando esté lejos en Boston quizás o en Nueva York,no estoy segura de mi destino. Observó el restaurante de la abuelita,aquel en el que Regina vino enfadada,se sentó en frente de mí y simplemente pronunció aquella simple frase,que resultaba ser una amenaza. Esa mueca siniestra que me dedicó,no provocó ningún efecto en mi. Tan solo,me divertía,sacándola de sus casillas,observando sus reacciones. Miró con añoranza la biblioteca y recuerdo a Belle y a Rumpel. Ella lo había dejado ayer cuando vio quien era él de verdad,que aquella rata que había sido en el Bosque Encantado,había prevalecido en el interior de él y por fin,había salido al exterior. Belle se merece a alguien mejor,alguien que la quiera,que la haga reír y tengo una sospecha de quien podría ser,me rió al imaginarlo y niego con la cabeza.

Pasó por el ayuntamiento y detengo el coche,estoy durante algunos minutos mirándolo fijamente,ni yo misma sé porque me hago esto a mi misma,solo me provoca dolor,el recordarla. Aprieto el volante con fuerza y una lágrima rebelde se desliza por mi rostro,no me molestó en quitarla. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta a la vez que observó como la pantalla de mi móvil se ilumina,mostrándome una llamada entrante de la persona que menos esperaba, Regina. No hago ningún movimiento,solo miró fijamente la pantalla hasta que después de algún tiempo se apaga,al igual que se apagan mis ganas de irme de este pueblo,de dejar atrás a estas personas. Me abrazo a mi misma y apoyó mi espalda sobre el respaldo del asiento,las lágrimas caen por mi cara con fuerza

-La Salvadora,no tiene a nadie que la salve. Es gracioso-oigo que dice una voz,que inunda todo mi cuerpo,mi mano abre la puerta del coche y salgo de él. Trató de evitarlo,de oponer resistencia mas me es imposible resistir,es como si no tuviese control de mi cuerpo.

-Emma, tú no eres una Salvadora,no pudiste salvar a Graham y no salvarás a nadie. Deja de engañarte,siempre serás esa pequeña niña que se preocupaba por ella misma sin importar los demás. Abandonaste a Henry,sabiendo como se sentía haber sido abandonada por tus padres. Sin embargo,tú condenaste a tú hijo a vivir con la Reina Malvada-relata esa voz y yo intentó gritar que ella no es malvada,que mi hijo se merecía una vida mejo de la que yo le podía ofrecer. Pero de mi garganta no sale ningún sonido. Mis pies avanzan hasta la biblioteca,la cual está abierta.

-Ríndete,no luches contra tu destino. Tú quisiste irte de este pueblo,abandonar de nuevo a todos tus seres amados,a tu hijo,a tus padres,a tus amigas,a Regina. Sí,sé que la amas y que ella es la razón de tu huida al igual que a causa de ella, mañana aparecerás muerta.¿ Crees que después de la pelea que tuvisteis,alguien va a dudar de su inocencia?-esa simple idea me aterra,no quiero que le hagan daño,que provoquen de nuevo que ella se aislé,que crea que no ha cambiado,que sigue siendo esa persona que dejó de ser hace tiempo.

-Ohh,que bonito. No te preocupa morir,te preocupas por ella. Me emocionaría si tuviera corazón pero ambos sabemos que no lo tengo. Mañana una muchedumbre ardua de sed de venganza se dirigirá al hospital,puede que pronto os reencontréis. Ese es mi plan al menos y yo siempre terminó mis planes-odio esa maldita voz,dirijo mi mirada a mis piernas y les ordeno que paren,sin embargo,de nada sirven mis órdenes,mis súplicas. Observo impotente como subo las escaleras que me llevan hacia aquel viejo reloj que desde mi llegada volvía a funcionar. Cierro los ojos y una lágrima cae de ellos,no quiero darle la satisfacción a aquella voz,de ver como me destruyó,como me muero por dentro. Mi cuerpo sube y avistó todo el pueblo desde esta altura,estoy a varios metros del suelo,mi cuerpo comienza a balancearse.

-Es la hora, Swan. Tú me arrebataste a Belle,yo te arrebataré tu vida-susurra ya Rumpel en mi oído.

…...

Regina(Pov)

Me dirijo a la casa de los Charming pero no la encuentro allí. Cierro la puerta con cuidado,ya que no deseo que Henry y David sean conscientes de que he estado allí. De pronto,pienso que puede estar en mi casa,corro con desesperación hacia mi preciosa casa. Cuando llego,agotada,me apoyó en mis rodillas y tomo aire. El suelo se mueve debajo de mis pies,cierro mis ojos. "No ahora no",repito y cuando los abro,aquel mareo se ha pasado. Entró a mi casa y las luces están apagadas,parece tan solitaria,tan fría,ahora que nadie la habita.

-Emma,Emma-grito a pleno pulmón sin oír ninguna respuesta. ¿ Dónde estás Swan?,me preguntó a mi misma. Voy al garaje y sacó mi precioso mercedes. Me voy en busca de Emma sin mirar atrás. Tras varias vueltas por el pueblo,doy con aquel destartalado coche amarillo y me río al rememorar los momentos en los que discutimos tan solo por la seguridad de Henry en ese coche. Me bajo del coche con rapidez y observo a lo lejos una melena rubia,perteneciente a Swan. Aceleró mi paso aunque estoy a varios metros de ella. Observo como se dirige a la biblioteca y me pregunto el motivo por el cual ella está ahí.

Sin embargo,tras unos segundos ella desparece de mi campo de visión. Algo dentro de mí,me dice que la Salvadora está en peligro y esa simple idea me aterra. Corro pero ella me lleva ventaja. Subo las escaleras que me llevan hacia aquel reloj y avistó la figura de Rumple,apretó mis puños al ver como Emma está a punto de caer,al vacío.

-Rumple,déjala-ordenó,manteniendo la serenidad,como respuesta oigo su risa,que me eriza la piel.

-Ella ya esta muerta,es su destino-acaba diciendo él,desapareciendo y segundos después,el cuerpo de aquella rubia cae inerte.

-¡No,Emma!-gritó yo y una magia envuelve el cuerpo de Swan y lo lleva hasta mi como la magia corre de nuevo por mis venas y me siento más poderosa de lo que nunca he sido. Ese lagarto me las pagará,ha hecho daño a alguien que quiero. Espera, quiero a Emma. No,no puedo haber pensado eso,mi mente me ha jugado una mala pasada,solo es la madre de mi hijo,la que me sacaba de mis casillas cada día,la que me había arrebatado mi felicidad,la que me salvó la vida,me apoyó,me devolvió mis ganas de reír,de sonreír,de vivir,me devolvió a mi pequeño,me hizo volver a sentir y...

Suspiró y bajo la mirada hacia el rostro de Emma,sus ojos están cerrados y su piel muy pálida y gélida. La abrazo contra mi cuerpo.

-Emma,por favor despierta-susurró y beso su frente. Una lágrima se desliza por mi cara al notar como su pulso es inexistente y su piel cada vez está más helada,sus labios han perdido ese color tan característico y su cuerpo yace inerte en mi brazos. Suplico interiormente,deseo que abras esos verdes ojos tan curiosos y me sonrías. Para después,reprocharme mi salida del hospital,en mis condiciones y me obligues a observar tu sonrisa de suficiencia cuando sepas que he aceptado que vengáis a vivir conmigo. Anhelo que me saques de nuevo de mis casillas con tus preguntas tan oportunas,que me hagas sentir, me hagas soñar en que los malvados también podemos encontrar un final feliz,sin embargo,no creo que lo pueda hacer sin ti.


	7. Chapter 7: Sentimientos confusos

Hola de nuevo!

Sé que hace casi un año o más de un año que no actualizo, de verdad , lo siento muchísimo. Pero he estado ocupada con los estudios, adaptándome a la universidad, trabajos etc. No os quiero aburrir con mis problemas.

Bueno, ahora que he conseguido algo de tiempo ,he querido volver a retomar la historia, así que aquí tenéis la continuación. Antes de despedirme comentar que voy a tratar de actualizar los fines de semanas y comentar que odio que Swanqueen no se haya declarado paraje oficial( tan sólo en mis sueños,jaja)

Bueno, después de expresar mis deseos ,espero que os guste la continuación. Si os ha gustado ,os ruego que me lo digáis en un review ,porque quiero que me digáis si queréis que siga con la historia o que simplemente le dé un final y ya.

Así que, comentar por favor aunque sé que no me lo merezco por tardar tanto en actualizar pero os agradecería si comentarais jaja

Besos y un saludo!

Capítulo 7: Sentimientos confusos

Regina(pov)

-Emma,por favor despierta-susurro y beso su frente. Una lágrima se desliza por mi cara al notar como su pulso es inexistente y su piel cada vez está más helada,sus labios han perdido ese color tan característico y su cuerpo yace inerte en mi brazos. Suplico interiormente,deseo que abras esos verdes ojos tan curiosos y me sonrías. Para después,reprocharme mi salida del hospital,en mis condiciones y me obligues a observar tu sonrisa de suficiencia cuando sepas que he aceptado que vengáis a vivir conmigo. Anhelo que me saques de nuevo de mis casillas con tus preguntas tan oportunas,que me hagas sentir, me hagas soñar en que los malvados también podemos encontrar un final feliz,sin embargo,no creo que lo pueda hacer sin ti.

…

Observo cada facción de su cara con detalle e intento grabarlas a fuego en mi mente. Acaricio su mejilla y siento como cada vez está más fría. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y sin reprimirme, expulso toda mi rabia al exterior en forma de lágrimas.

-Emma, necesito que te recuperes, necesito que vivas, ¿qué voy a hacer yo sin ti?, ¿qué va a hacer Henry sin tu presencia?-pregunto yo, implorando por su respuesta. Sin embargo, esa respuesta nunca llega. Abrazo con más fuerza su cuerpo, me aferro a él. Y de repente siento como su pecho se eleva un poco. Rápidamente me aparto y cojo su muñeca,con mis dedos tomo su pulso y noto como poco a poco su ritmo cardíaco vuelve a la normalidad. Una sonrisa se apodera de mi rostro y un suspiro sale de mi boca.

-Vamos, Emma, escucha mi voz, trata de abrir los ojos-digo yo, tratando de ayudar a la rubia. Mientras en mi mente solo se repiten las ideas que he tenido anteriormente, ¿quiero a Swan?,¿de que forma la quiero?. Una y otra vez esas ideas atormentan mi cabeza,nublando mis pensamientos. Abstraída de la realidad, algo capta mi intención es un leve apretón pero consigue sacarme de mis pensamientos. Miro como su mano se aferra a la manga de mi chaqueta y un sentimiento de calma envuelve mi ser. Ella no se ha ido, sigue aquí luchando como me prometió.

-Nunca incumples tus promesas, Swan- pronuncio yo y observo de manera automática una pequeña mueca que lucha por convertirse en una preciosa sonrisa.

-Emma-musita ella y yo río con alivio. Sus verdosos ojos se abren y nuestras miradas se conectan, su mirada ha vuelto a retomar ese tono característico, esa fuerza que siempre ha mostrado.

-Emma-digo yo, cediendo ante su petición y como un acto reflejo, mi mano acaricia su dorada cabellera. No sé cuantos minutos, horas pasaron mientras ambas disfrutábamos de la sola presencia de la otra, simplemente mirándonos, diciéndonos con la mirada lo que con la boca no nos atrevíamos a confesar, suspirando cada vez que la valentía se apoderaba de nosotras pero nuestros labios simplemente no podían pronunciar esas palabras.

El día se acerca a Storybrooke, pues así lo muestra el Sol que lucha con la noche, tratando de ganar la batalla y una vez más, la oscuridad se desvanece y el Sol alumbra el cielo. Ínfimos haces de luz se estrellan en nuestras caras y ambas cerramos los ojos ante aquel destello, parpadeamos un par de veces con el fin de que nuestras pupilas se acostumbren a la energética luz del día. Cuando lo hacemos, nos miramos de manera instintiva y reímos.

Soy la primera en levantarme al darme cuenta de que ya ha amanecido y le ofrezco mi mano como soporte, ella la acepta gustosamente y se levanta con dificultad a la vez que una exhalación se escapa de su garganta, yo la miro y ella simplemente agacha la mirada, mordiéndose su labio inferior con el propósito de evitar que otro lamento se escape.

-Emma, ¿qué te duele?- pregunto yo, sin medias tintas, ella niega con la cabeza de manera repetida.

-Emma, por favor, dímelo-suplico yo, desesperada por saber que le ocurría a la madre de mi hijo. Ella lanza un suspiro de desesperación.

-Rumpel, me hirió, me lanzo una bola mágica- confiesa de manera tímida, en ese momentos, solo pienso en la ternura que me provoca ese gesto, me recuerda a Henry cuando trata de ocultar su dolor, solo para que su figura de protector no desaparezca, rio sin ser consciente de ello y ella me mira extrañada.

-Lo siento,es solo que te pareces tanto a Henry-digo yo y ella frunce su ceño, sin entender nada.

-Déjame verlo-ordeno sin molestarme en explicarle lo que he dicho antes, ella da unos pasos hacia atrás, aún titubeante. Yo examino sus gestos y tras ver como se tranquiliza,me acerco a ella con decisión. Y con paso firme, sujeto su camiseta y la levanto cuidadosamente, ya que no quiero hacerle daño. Ella solo mira mis gestos y yo trato de concentrarme en mi tarea. Pero parece ser que eso es imposible, pues cuando veo su piel desnuda, trago saliva, mis ojos no pueden dejar de examinar esa preciosa y blanquecina piel, ella agacha la mirada avergonzada. Sus mejillas adquieren un tono rojizo y yo solo me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza, me digo a mí misma que me controle,que ella no siente los mismo que yo. Tras unos segundos, respiro fuertemente como signo de desesperación, de fastidio por no hacer,¿Qué?. De nuevo me hablo a mi misma y me pregunto si quiero besarla, deshecho esa idea rápidamente. No quiero darle vueltas al asunto, yo nunca he estado atraída por una mujer y menos lo podría estar por las hija de los Charmings,¿no?. Por otra parte, pienso que lo difícil ya está hecho, ya tenemos un hijo en común. De repente me rio ante mis tontos pensamientos y niego con la cabeza repetidamente como si eso hiciera que mi atención no estuviera puesta en el cuerpo desnudo de Swan.

-¿Regina estás bien?-pregunta la rubia y yo asiento,dándole una sonrisa,ella solo asiente con la cabeza,no queriendo indagar más aunque ella sabe que miento, su súper poder no se equivoca y como ya me dijo una vez,yo para ella era transparente.

Continúo bajando mi mirada por el abdomen de Swan y observo como tiene un abdomen marcado a causa del ejercicio que hace diariamente. Por un momento,pienso en la posibilidad de acariciar su abdomen pero la deshecho de nuevo.

Sin embargo,mis ojos se topan con una horrible herida, una parte de su costado tiene un color casi negro. No puedo evitar preocuparme y mis alarmas saltan de inmediato,ella lo nota.

-¿Pasa algo, Regina?-inquiere ella, yo no soy capaz de responder ni siquiera de tranquilizarla,ella ladea su cabeza y observa esa fea herida.

-¿Regina es grave?-vuelve a preguntar ella,yo no sé que responderle,ni yo misma lo sé, simplemente sé que es algo que nunca había visto.

-No..o…lo sé-tartamudeo yo aún confusa.

-¿No puedes hacer nada para arreglarlo?-vuelve a preguntar ella ya desesperada,observo el miedo en su mirada. Sé que quiere parecer una mujer fuerte,valiente sin miedo. Pero ha dejado caer su coraza ante mí y se ha mostrado como una niña indefensa. ¿Por qué no puedo confiar en ella?¿Por qué no puedo dejar mis muros caer?

La respuesta es simple miedo a la decepción,desde que paso lo de Daniel solo había dejado mis muros caer con Henry y le decepcione. No quiero que Emma,no me soporte o que incluso me ignore si no le gusta la parte de mí que le enseño.

De nuevo,ella me saca de mis pensamientos,mirándome o mejor dicho, suplicándome con la mirada que le ayude, que lo resuelva.

-No-replicó ella bufa.

-Iremos a ver a Belle,ella nos ayudará, no te preocupes Emma-digo yo, intentando animarla pero estas palabras no me tranquilizan ni a mí.

-Aunque no sé, si querrá verme-musitó yo,ella de inmediato me mira.

-Has cambiado, se nota, ella te comprenderá y te perdonará-afirma ella,yo le sonrío como respuesta y me levanto,quedando así, nuestros rostros a centímetros de distancia. La rubia se acerca lentamente a mí y yo simplemente me quedo estática,observando sus movimientos. Cuando nuestro alientos se mezclan y nuestras respiraciones se agitan….

…

Nota de autor:Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo, si queréis más decírmelo, trataré de subir este fin de semana y adaptaré el capítulo según vuestras respuesta.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Pd:Ni Once Upon a Time,ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertencen, si no Emma y Regina sería pareja desde la segunda temporada,jaja.


End file.
